


Static

by cheyennesunrise



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyennesunrise/pseuds/cheyennesunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I follow you whoever you are from the present hour,<br/>My words itch at your ears till you understand them.</p>
<p>Walt Whitman, “Song of Myself”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> The Machine is calling Harold. Pre Season 4 Oneshot.

 

She peeks out from behind the corners in Manhattan, darting from 23rd to Madison, from Grand Central to Battery Park.

“ _Admin_ ,” she whispers, “ _Admin_.”

He steals a glance at a camera and she blinks her red LED eyes.

“ _Can you see me_?”

He shakes his head, but she’s already in there, poking at his mind, bouncing words off his brain like a trampoline.

His cell phone vibrates and he almost throws it in the garbage, but it’s not safe, it’s not safe.

She hops from blue tooth to blue tooth, and a dozen confused people look up as she calls his name in soft static.

The train schedules flicker, and he grimaces and shields his eyes.

There’s an earsplitting noise like microphone feedback, and she screams, possessing the worn, sticky shell of an old payphone.

It rings in a tinny voice, and he approaches it slowly, cautiously.

He pauses and ultimately capitulates, touching a gloved hand to the yellow receiver, and he lifts it to his ear.

The message is comprised of a dozen noises, but the voice is unmistakable.

“Please…”

“Help…”

“Me…”

He dashes away and leaves the phone dangling, receiver violently smacking the wall. 

She frees herself from the phone and jumps back into the cell network, flitting from tower to tower, following him to his new lair.

His phone vibrates a few moments later with a new text, and a smile tugs at his mouth.

“Thank

You

Admin."


End file.
